


Весь твой

by MusicalRainbow, wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || R-NC17 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Они впервые меняются





	Весь твой

Когда они впервые меняются, у Тони от волнения дрожат руки.

Джеймс лежит на спине, спутанные волосы окружают голову ореолом, пальцы сжимают уголки подушки, а бионическая рука сильно контрастирует с белой постелью. Тони постоянно на неё отвлекается, наблюдая, как калибруются пластины, когда Джеймс сжимает пальцы сильнее.

Выбирая позу, он хотел видеть Тони, но сейчас его глаза зажмурены, брови нахмурены, а рот приоткрыт. Дыхание срывается, и на каждом толчке Джеймс тихо стонет.

Сильные ноги широко разведены, и это позволяет свободней двигаться, выходя до самой головки. Тони стоит на коленях, придерживая Джеймса за бедро, когда он пытается резче насадиться, и двигается медленно и глубоко, выматывая обоих.

Их близость сейчас похожа на молодой мёд — тягучая и сладкая.

Тони хочет поцеловать яркие обмётанные губы, наклоняется, но дотянуться не может.

— Джеймс, — зовёт он, и тот открывает глаза, всё такие же невероятно голубые, но сейчас мутные от желания. Он понимает, что от него хотят, и приподнимается, член входит под другим углом, и Джеймс замирает. Его дыхание сбивается, мышцы пресса напрягаются, и он рычит, кончая под Тони впервые. Почти на сухую. Он падает обратно на подушку, выгибается, упираясь в неё затылком, и по его телу проходит судорога.

Внутри него все мышцы напряжены — член Тони зажат со всех сторон, и это невероятное ощущение.

Чтобы отвлечься немного и тоже не кончить, Тони думает о новом постельном белье, которое, судя по звукам, сейчас рвётся и потребует замены. Может красное? Или чёрное? Ещё надо попробовать голубое — под цвет глаз. И что будет меняться с ним чаще — как бы Джеймс не был хорош в постели, снизу он потрясающе горяч.

Тони выжидает ещё немного, и когда Джеймс двигается, показывая, что готов продолжить, подхватывает его ноги под колени, сгибает сильнее, прижимая к груди, несколько раз входит глубоко и, получив очередной стон, набирает скорость.

Быстрее.

Быстрее.

Глубже.

— Блядь… — срывается на крик Джеймс, поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза. И у Тони сводит в груди от желания дать ему ещё больше любви, заботы и наслаждения. — Вместе, — почти беззвучно шепчет Джеймс и тянется за поцелуем.

Тони прижимается к нему, накрывает его губы своими, из последних сил сдерживаясь, и как только чувствует, что Джеймс под ним напрягается всем телом, ускоряется, стараясь вставить как можно глубже и резче.

Оргазм такой сильный, что они прикусывают друг другу губы. Их общий стон громкий, и Тони кажется, что он сейчас потеряет сознание. Джеймс хватает его за ягодицы и прижимает сильнее, пока он кончает.

И Тони тонет в ощущениях, чувствует, как сперма пачкает живот и грудь, а Джеймс выжимает его до последней капли, и только через несколько минут они начинают расслабляться. Джеймс неловко опускает ноги и ложится удобней, придерживая Тони, чтобы он не скатился с него.

— У... меня... нет... слов… — почти неразборчиво и с паузами говорит Джеймс хрипло, — как... ты... охуенен.

Тони улыбается ему в грудь и прихватывает губами кожу.

Джеймс охает от неожиданности, сразу после оргазма у него всё очень чувствительное, и проводит раскрытыми ладонями вверх по спине, зарывается пальцам в волосы на затылке и расслабляется.

— Весь твой, — шепчет Тони, зная, что Джеймс его услышит, и закрывает глаза.


End file.
